1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for growing plants and displaying them for retail. Specifically, the invention relates to the remediation of wastewater that is created during the use of such systems.
2. Description of the Related Technology
House and garden plants that are sold at retail are typically raised after germination in containers that have drainage holes for permitting excess water to escape. The containers are typically held for transportation and retail display by trays that are made of a perforated mesh material to permit water drainage.
Plants are commonly watered in garden centers using a hose, which often results in runoff of excess water into the ground or from a drainage system that is integrated into the retail facility. In some garden center facilities, an irrigation system consisting of an overhead pipe is used to water the plants. Water runoff from such facilities usually contains high levels of nutrients such as phosphates and nitrates. In the United States, the Environmental Protection Agency has issued warnings to garden centers for releasing nutrient rich effluent out of their facilities.
Unfortunately, there are few practical ways for such retailers to economically reduce the nutrient content of the wastewater that is generated from plant display runoff.
A need exists to provide a system and method for remediating runoff in facilities such as greenhouses and garden centers that can be inexpensively deployed by employees and that is effective in removing nutrient rich effluents from the runoff water.